


Field Medicine

by ami_ven



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye isn’t really retired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "foreign"

Hawkeye had been retired for years, now, but he figured a person was really _always_ a doctor, and when someone in the crowded restaurant called for one, he answered.

An older man had collapsed, grimacing, and a younger man knelt beside him, taking his pulse, as his patient wheezed something. 

“What?” the young man said. “Speak English! Damn foreigners…”

“Move,” Hawkeye snapped, kneeling stiffly and said, in stilted Korean, “ _Where does it hurt_?”

The patient pointed to his leg, and Hawkeye inspected it.

“Pulled muscle. Ah… _You’re okay. Walk careful._ ”

The man babbled, mostly ‘thank you,’ and Hawkeye smiled. “Anytime.”

THE END


End file.
